My kind of Love
by monkeyDmaida
Summary: There's that dreaded place called the Friend zone and it finally hits Orihime that that's where her relationship with Ichigo is stuck in. She just needs to step up to make the love of her life notice her. While she struggles to make him notice her she didn't know that he always noticed her from afar. So BAM! an explosion of love and passion when their hearts finally collide.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction and it's about Ichihime(Yay!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to do this, I mean It's pretty darn obvious that Bleach and all characters Bleach are owned by Tite Kubo. But umm yeah,here I go- I do not own Bleach, It's hot male characters or any of that awesome stuff. I'm just a peasant.**

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter One

"Ichigo, stop it that tickles!" that didn't stop Ichigo from nibbling Orihime's ear again. "Its fine isn't it? I love it when you smile. And I know you like it." He was right of course, her insides were quivering. She turned to face him and gave him the most serious face she could muster.

"We have to go we'll be late for-" he cut her off with his lips and she lost her trail of thought. His lips were soft against hers and she couldn't stop herself from leaning into the kiss just as she couldn't stop the moan slipping past her lips. He smirked, he felt like teasing her.

"Late for what, Hime?" he murmured with his lips still pressed lightly against hers.

"Hmm?" she couldn't even think about anything except the minty taste of his lips. He put his strong rough hands on her cheeks, "you're late, Hime." He pulled back and looked at her lovingly but she whimpered at the loss of his soft lips.

"Orihime, you're late!" She moved closer to capture his lips again.

"Wake up! You're late!" Tatsuki yelled at Orihime who had fallen asleep in an empty classroom.

"Honestly, don't you have a slight sense of danger? You're a girl you shouldn't be sleeping alone in a place like this! What if I wasn't the one that found you?"

Orihime rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sighed, _just a dream again, huh? _She thought to herself. She smiled up at her friend and hoped Tatsuki-chan didn't notice the blush that was evident on her cheeks.

"Tatsuki-chan, its ok no one comes here and the view is nice." The empty classroom that Orihime had fallen asleep in overlooked the cherry blossom trees outside. Although the classroom was a dusty mess and was used more as storage for broken chairs it gave a silence that Orihime took comfort in. Her best friend Tatsuki was busy with the karate club and it felt like her other friends were always fighting hollows.

"Are you thinking about Ichigo again?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime instantly blushed and went red all over at the mention of her longtime love. "Nooo, it was ummm blue men! Yeah I was thinking about them and umm killer robots!" She randomly blabbered any nonsense to throw Tatsuki off her trail. She did _not_ want to talk about the dream she just had.

"You know he'll be fine right?" Tatsuki said trying to reassure her. She looked up at her best friend and tried to force a smile, "I know he will be." _He always is_, she thought. Lately Ichigo has been busier than ever, not just with hollows but he seems to actually be trying hard with his schoolwork, this was our senior year after all. She tried to be happy for him and to cheer him on but she hardly got to see him these days. "Let's go to class!" she said trying to ease the worried look on Tatsuki's face.

The funny thing about being in a one-sided love is that despite how much it hurts when you think about how he'll never love you back or despite how many nights you cry yourself to sleep, your heart still skips when you see him, you still can't help but smile when he looks over at you even if it's just a fleeting glance. She was about to speak to him even though it was just a simple greeting but the teacher walked in and Orihime sat down on her seat glumly, _next time for sure I'll ask him how he's been _she drowned the boring lecture out. His seat is behind hers to the left so she can't even look at him. When the bell finally rang she immediately turned around pretending to talk to Tatsuki-chan just so she could watch him pack up his bag.

"Gosh, this is such a bother! I have to practice after school every day for two hours!" Tatsuki grumbled loudly but Orihime wasn't listening Ichigo just yawned and stretched showing his fit muscles through the thin fabric of the school shirt.

"So whadya think...Orihime?" Orihime quickly caught on that she was just asked a question, so she said what she normally would.

"Yeah! Sure of course! I would love to!" She smiled convincingly hoping Tatsuki wouldn't catch on. "Really? Thank you so much! I'll see you at four then!" She hugged her and ran out of the classroom. She wasn't sure what she just agreed to but whatever it can't be that bad.

When she opened her front door that afternoon she regretted her hasty agreement. Tatsuki was there but with her cousin, Andou-kun. Andou-kun wasn't a bad guy he was actually really nice but a while back he had confessed his deep feelings for her and of course she turned him down but it was always awkward being around him, so she avoided him. It wasn't hard to do because he didn't even live in town.

He was smiling at her so she tried to return the gesture but she was worried she looked like she was forcing it. Andou-kun looked a lot like Tatsuki, the same unruly black hair matched with mud brown eyes. Orihime never mentioned Andou's passionate confession because she knew her best friend is a bit overprotective and she didn't know how she'd react.

"Hey Orihime are you ready, to go?" Tatsuki said smiling. "Yeah ready to go to…?" she asked.

"You and Andou are going shopping, I told you remember? He needed help picking a present for a friend, and since I'm busy with practice today I volunteered you! I mean you guys hardly see each other anymore." Orihime's heart sank._ Oh no why me? Alone with Andou-kun! What if he hates me?_ Instead of voicing her depressing thoughts she smiled brightly at Andou-kun.

"I would love to help!" _oh boy this is going to be awkward_

**And that's a wrap! yup so it would be nice to hear some of your opinions so far, just review or PM me or whatever you know. Well there it is... so umm bye now! Keep reading please, i'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yay an update! I want to thank everyone who reviewed (Really I was so happy, i did back flips in my room)**

**I'm not sure if I have to do the disclaimer each chapter but it's fun so I will! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the bleach characters (except Andou who I made up! :D), They belong to Tite Kubo. I'm just a potato. **

Chapter Two

Orihime's POV

We got to the mall with the train, on the ride to the packed mall I chose to stand up to avoid sitting beside Andou-kun but he stood up as well, he's such a gentleman. For the hundredth time since he showed up at my door I felt my heart ache with guilt. Not only did I turn him down but I avoided him after, I'm sure he hates me. I glance at him and I'm a bit relieved he's not nervous or uncomfortable. The mall is crowded but I don't mind, I love watching people and it used to be a habit of mine to guess why random people were here. Mostly there were families and couples both of which made me feel a deep sadness I try to ignore.

Before my mind wanders to depressing things Andou-kun speaks, "Do you know where we check first? I mean do you want to? Tatsuki set you up to it but you can still back out if you want." He smiles at me and I'm once again amazed at his kindness.

"I know a few stores that are good" I reply with a smile. I think I'm over thinking things again. Andou-kun has obviously moved on and is happy now. So I decide to enjoy my time with him and I love that we've easily fallen back to our old pattern. "Who's the present for?" I asked/

"It's for Tatsuki, don't tell her" He smiles and brings a finger to his lips.

I can't help laughing because Tatsuki-chan hates presents. We go around the mall looking for something that Tatsuki-chan would like and I'm relieved that there isn't a hint of awkwardness and when Andou-kun held my hand, I didn't flinch. We entered a book store and bought her a book on Karate, even though Tatsuki-chan doesn't like reading like I do, at least the book was filled with pictures. While Andou-kun was paying I wandered through the stalls to see if I could find a book I'd like.

The shelves were impressively stacked with every genre imaginable and I was totally consumed reading title after title of the books. My eyes skimmed past a shiny red book and I nearly passed it but a single word caught my eye '_friend zone' _I pulled it from the shelf and read the bold title: **'Escape Planet friend zone'** and on the cover was a picture of a couple deeply kissing. I have no idea how long I stared at the couple before my mind morphed the couple into Ichigo and me.

"Orihime-chan? Are you ready to go?" I jumped and hid the book behind me. I hope my face isn't as red as I think it is. Andou-kun luckily didn't notice my weirdness, "Yeah umm, in a minute" I don't know why I grabbed the book; I mean it has nothing to do with… Holy cow…. It's me I'm in the…the…friend zone?

I snatched another random book from the shelf and walked to the counter, luckily Andou-kun was fiddling with his phone so he didn't see my embarrassing purchase. The clerk however saw both the books, He shook his head sympathetically when he saw the friend zone book but then he saw the second book I had randomly picked **'****_The guide to getting it on, all night' _**if my face wasn't red before it definitely is now, I covered my face when the clerk widened his eyes and started coughing. He kept looking between me and Andou-kun who was still flipping through his phone and I just wanted the floor to swallow me up right then.

After that embarrassing encounter, my mind was still swimming with all the things I should have told that nosy clerk, "_not that it's any of your business but this happens to be for a friend!_" I barely noticed when Andou-kun slipped his hand into mine again but then we bumped into someone on our way to the exit. I snapped out of my internal argument to apologize but when I looked up, I was met with warm brown eyes and my heart clenched.

"Inoue?" said the deep male voice that echoes in my head all day and night.

Of course! Of course this would happen to me. "Kurosaki-kun?" without meaning to my voice comes out as a squeak. As always I suddenly become so nervous I start fiddling with my fingers but then I realized my hand was still in Andou-kun's. It must look like we're on a date! Ichigo's eyes fall on our hands and I don't know what to do, I don't know whether to pull my hand away from his but how do I do that without hurting Andou-kun's feelings. While I'm contemplating all this Andou-kun casually greets Ichigo.

"Yo, I'm Andou" He smiled like the nice guy he is but didn't pull his hand away from mine to shake Ichigo's (like I'd hoped).

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo replied curtly.

I decided to jump in then, "Andou-kun is Tatsuki-chan's cousin!" I say a little too cheerfully. I slowly pull my hand from Andou's who is still smiling. I don't know why it's so important to me that Ichigo doesn't think I'm on a date with Andou-kun.

"Well, I'll see you later, Inoue" without another word he walked away without turning back…like it didn't make a difference to him.

**Thank you for reading, I love you guys (a lot...i mean it; a lot) I would love reviews to hear your opinions/Ideas. I'll be updating soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:So here's an update yay! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I love hearing suggestions and ideas.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo not me, I'm just a shrimp. **

Chapter Three

Orihime's POV

I should stop staring at the cover; if I don't stop in five minutes it's going to get creepy. Five minutes later I'm still staring at the cover of my new book. I shake my head from side to side and tear my eyes from the couple kissing; I flipped the book to the back and read the summary.

Are you madly in love with your guy/girl friend? Want to know how to make him/her start to feel the same way? You've come to the right place!

The object of your affection thinks of you as more of a brother or sister than anything else. While it's notoriously hard to get out of the "friend zone", if you really want to escape, follow 's well-structured easy to follow plan.

It seems impossible I mean when this book was written it probably didn't have a teenage shinigami/vizard in mind but I think everyone forgets that Ichigo is still just a teenage boy… Still it would never work on him!

My mind flashes to how he walked away from me this afternoon while I was flustered about him thinking I'm on a date with Andou-kun. For what feels like the billionth time I wonder just what am I to Ichigo? Am I even in the _friend_ zone? Am I just a classmate that's in the background while he's fighting? These thoughts usually eat up my mind; I'm better off ignoring them.

Friend! I'm definitely a friend to Kurosaki-kun! I say trying to cheer myself up. I pick up the courage and read the first page of the book. The book isn't even long, would this actually work?

**This book will guide you on the journey of turning a friendship to love. Just follow these steps and make him fall for you.**

· **Step 1: Identify what you are to this person and just what his feelings are for you**

Wow! This book is good! It totally just pinpointed my problem! I'm getting more excited and I continue reading eagerly.

**You can do this by talking to him directly or if you're the shy type you could strike up a conversation with any of his closest friends and casually asking if he talks about you.**

I'm obviously not going to walk up to Ichigo and ask "Hey Kurosaki-kun! How do you really feel about me?" I would die of embarrassment but I guess I could talk to Sado-kun or maybe even Ishida-kun. It still makes me nervous thinking of saying it out loud like that. I mean no one knows about my feelings for Kurosaki-kun except Tatsuki-chan.

If I just ask Sado-kun about Kurosaki-kun's feelings for me, I might as well announce that I'm madly in love with him.

I head to the toilet to get a shower and head to bed, turning it over and over in my mind. Am I really going to try this?

I don't remember at what point I fell asleep but the scene that unfolded before my eyes told me I'm definitely dreaming. Of course I'm dreaming about Ichigo.

He's smiling that smile that I seldom see, that smile where he actually looks his age with no worries at all. That smile I love. His eyes are sparkling and I can't believe this is just a dream. Why can't this be real? Why can't he smile at me like this?

"What's wrong Hime?" just his voice raises goose bumps on my arm.

"Nothing" I reply in a soft voice.

"You haven't even touched your food… I knew you ate too much last night."

"I didn't eat that much" I reply. What's he talking about? I look around and notice we're having a picnice under a tree. there's all kinds of food spread out on the soft mat.

He laughs loudly "Are you kidding me? You basically ate half the entire wedding cake!"

"What?! What wedding?" He suddenly looks concerned for me and comes closer putting his hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" His eyes are burning into mine. "You don't remember yesterday?..our wedding?"

And that's when I woke up

I hate waking up this way, I feel like I'm about to burst into tears. I hate feeling like this. I walk over to the comfy chair in my room and sit there crossing my legs.

I guess that's when I decided to do this. I was definitely going to try my best. I don't want to be stuck in a stale mate forever. I knew I could never love anyone like I love Ichigo; he's the only person I have ever and will ever love. I know I want him more than I've ever wanted anything and I'm going to try to be brave enough to actually reach out to him.

But that's the problem, how do I start?

Ichigo's POV

There aren't any hollows about, but I'm still wandering around Karakura town. I just don't want to go back and face that math home work I've been putting off. Damn I'm failing math for sure. I usually circle the town once or twice and then head home but tonight I feel restless. I pass Inoue's apartment ; It's the fourth time I've passed it this night except now the lights are on. Is she up already? It's 3:00 am!

I'm about to pass her apartment but my curiosity gets the better of me so I move a bit closer just to make sure she's fine. I look through the windows. She really shouldn't leave her curtains open, there could be creeps watching her.

**_"_****_Kinda like you?_**_" _said the annoying-oh so ever present voice of my hollow.

Uggh! one of the most annoying things ever is obnoxious people and even more annoying is when you can't escape them cause they're in your head. The stupid hollow in my head may have been defeated but that didn't block his occasional snide remarks.

Ignoring his comment, I moved towards her window. She was awake sitting with her legs crossed on a chair in her room. I should leave now that I can see she's fine but I stay in place. Probably cause she looks so sad at this moment. Sadness is not an emotion I could ever associate with Inoue who always seemed so bright and cheerful to everyone each day but right now with the pale moonlight shining through her window she looks so sad; like she did in Hueco mundo.

It's disturbing to see her like this but it's not my place to do anything about it. I move away from the window about to leave but I realized that if Inoue really was sad about something right now she wouldn't have anyone to talk to about it. She lives alone, always has.

I can't leave her now so instead I take a seat on the ledge of her balcony away from the window so that I'm close enough to watch over her without her seeing me. I'll stay till she falls asleep I decide.

Now I really feel like a creep. Well at least now I have an excuse not to do that damn math home work.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this! I have no idea if Ichigo's POV was good, It's hard to write such manly bad-assness. I mean Ichigo does everything manly, talks like a man. Walks like a man and gets into manly fights... like a man. Let me know what you think Love ya! till next time :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank everyone reading and everyone who left a review, makes my day :'D

Discalimer: Wow i'm but i don't own bleach or any of that it all Tite Kubo's I'm just a cookie.

Chapter four

Orihime's POV

I've decided to follow the book's step by step instructions, I know it seems stupid. Letting your possible future with the love of your life depend on a stupid book but I've decided it's worth a try. And the author seems to be a professional so I'll trust his umm knowledge in the field although he's probably never had a case of a teenage shinigami but whatever! What's the worst that could happen?

"It's not going to be the end of the world!" I say out loud. I'm talking to my reflection again. I step away from the mirror and finish getting ready for school. Tatsuki should be here any minute.

· **_Step 1: Identify what you are to this person and just what his feelings are for you_**

**_You can do this by talking to him directly or if you're the shy type you could strike up a conversation with any of his closest friends and casually asking if he talks about you._**

That's step one huh? I'm contemplating whether to ask Sado-kun or Ishida-kun when I hear a knock on the door. It must be Tatsuki-chan. I grab my bag and lunch and head to the door. When I open it she's not alone. Andou-kun is beaming down at me with Tatsuki.

"Ohayo! Inoue-san" He said brightly.

"Umm O-Ohayo Andou-kun" I didn't know whether to feel awkward that he's here but his smile is so carefree I decide there's no awkwardness at all.

"What are doing here?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"Well I'm staying at Tatsuki's for a while, so I thought I'd walk you guys to school; not like I have anything better to do." He said still smiling.

We walk down the stairs one at a time. Andou-kun had graduated last year I remembered, so he isn't in high school anymore.

"Yeah you'd think the idiot would be decent enough to sleep on the couch or something, right? But nope he slept my bed." Tatsuki complained.

"That's not so bad" I said.

"He slept on my bed with me still in it!" She said clearly getting more annoyed. I couldn't help giggling loudly.

"Its fine, Tatsuki-chan, in my eyes you're not even female" Andou-kun said still smiling. The funny part is that he thought he was complementing her. Tatsuki obviously didn't think so and she sent him flying with a punch. At this point I was laughing hysterically. We were almost at school and Tatsuki was still yelling at Andou-kun.

I had stopped listening when they started negotiating bathroom schedules. While it was funny at first, I couldn't help the twinge of envy that I always felt when Tatsuki spoke about her family. She was so lucky.

"Well whatever! It's not like I'm signing a contract or anything! It's my room! So you butt out!" Tatsuki said and walked ahead into the school.

"Later, Andou-kun" I smiled and waved at him before following Tatsuki-chan. But he held my hand to stop me. He pulled me closer and brought his face closer to mine. I was so shocked I froze. He whispered in my ear.

"Don't tell Tatsuki about her birthday present, also I'm planning a surprise birthday party for her next weekend" He smiled mischievously and brought a finger to his lips and made a shh sound then he let me go. I couldn't help giggling,

"Sure" I said. He winked at me then walked away.

Ichigo's POV

After Inoue had fallen asleep last night, I peeped through her window again to make sure she was fine one last time.

**"****Wouldn't hurt to just slide in there with her, Lord knows she looks soft and-" **

"Shut up or I swear I'll-" I hated arguing with that asshole. He'd better keep his inappropriate thoughts to himself or I'll wipe the floor with his ass and remind him who the boss around here is.

**"****huh cocky bastard, watch your back cause one of these days.**

I stepped back when I saw her sleeping peacefully. Slide into bed with Inoue! How absurd! What the hell was that idiot thinking; I am not some kind of creepy pervert! I would never do that to a friend.

**"****yeah cause watching her sleep is not creepy at all"** Ignoring him I left.

When I went home I crashed into bed totally ignoring my math homework. I felt like I'd only slept for a minute before it was already morning and time to do the same shitty process again.

Dressing up fast I jumped out of the window with my bag to avoid my dad. He's extra umm… energetic in the mornings. I started jogging to school in a hurry cause I thought I was late but then I glanced at my wrist watch and realized I'm actually pretty early. But I'm almost at Karakura high; might as well go in early for once.

In the distance I see Inoue. Her smile is the first thing I see even from this distance and her laugh rings a pleasant tune that makes my morning a little brighter. Then I notice Tatsuki next to her arguing with… Who the hell is that guy?

He seems familiar somehow but I can't really remember. Why is he walking her to school? Tatsuki storms through the gates into the school and Inoue waves bye to the guy-whose name I don't care to remember. But then he pulled her hand and actually held her close to him.

**"****Wow you really are a helpless loser if a douche like that is making a move before you." **said my hollow.

I ignored this ridiculous comment. But seriously! Who is this random guy?

Then the guy brought his face closer to hers and whispered something to her. She giggled and he actually honestly _winked_ at her! I mean what the hell? Who does he think he- That's when I remembered his name, Andou; Tatsuki's…. whatever. He was with Inoue at the mall yesterday, I bet anything he's the reason she was so upset last night.

**"****Sure whatever makes you feel better king"**

This Andou guy was starting to piss me off. But I had to walk into class anyway thinking about how I don't trust this Andou guy. But of course I can't say anything to Inoue because I would appear jealous which I am definitely not.

Orihime's POV

Ichigo walked in right after me. I opened my mouth to tell him good morning but he passed me and sat in his seat without saying anything. The teacher walked in then and I didn't get a chance to speak to him, as usual.

Completing step one will have to wait till lunch break. I thought as I sat through math class. I already knew all this. I usually stayed ahead of the class.

I planned to casually ask Sado-kun during lunch break. What should I even say?

'Yo! Sado-kun, how's it been? So do you have any idea how Kurosaki-kun feels about me?' No that's just stupid.

Or maybe I could say 'Hey! Sado-kun? Can you tell me if there's any slight possible chance that Kurosaki-kun likes me?'

My ideas where getting dumber each passing minute and I really wanted to skip the first step and just assume I was Ichigo's good friend that he cared about. But friends laughed together, talked together and didn't ignore you when you're about to say hi. I shook of that last thought, of course he cared about me he saved me from Hueco mundo didn't he? He saved me and brought me back.

_He did the same thing for Rukia, that's nothing special. _My pessimistic side commented. I was starting to depress myself but the bell rang and I sprang up from my seat. I hate over thinking things, that's weird since I usually over think things and let my imagination run wild.

I turned back and glanced at Ichigo. He was still in his seat staring out through the window. He always had a slight frown like he was annoyed or concentrating of course it made him look even sexier. I wanted to talk to him but I noticed Sado-kun quietly leave the classroom. Tatsuki-chan was still arguing loudly with Chizuru so she didn't notice me slip out.

Sado-kun must be up on the roof. I follow him up there and carefully open the squeaky door of the rooftop, students aren't actually allowed up here but we've always come up here. Makes me wonder just what the teachers in school actually do.

Like I expected Sado-kun was there staring up at nothing in particular. Now that he was here I had no idea how to ask him what I wanted. I almost turned back around but he noticed me. "Inoue-san?"

"Oh hey! Sado-kun! What are you doing up here? I…didn't even see you there" I said calmly walking towards him.

"Not doing anything." He answered simply.

"So how've you been lately? We hardly talk anymore." Well we never actually talk but recently we've spoken even less. He just shrugged and didn't say anything. Well he was the quiet one. I'm completely out of ideas so I go with plan B.

"Umm have you seen Ishida-kun?" He finally looks at me and says, "I saw him around the faculty building."

"Arigato Sado-kun" I smile at him before leaving. I want to find Ishida-kun before lunch break is over so I rush to the faculty building which happens to be on the other side of the school.

I reach the building panting but I can't see him anywhere, I walk around for a bit all the way to the back of the building. I walk a bit further to the maintenance building but I can't even sense his riatsu. He's probably gone besides he wouldn't even be in a shady place like this. The back of the maintenance building is a neglected place where students that were up to no good hung out. Wait then why am I here? I shouldn't be here. I turn around to leave but there are three students blocking my way.

One of them isn't even wearing our school uniform. He had piercings on random places on his face and had a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

"Oho! What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" said the one with piercings all over. The other two laughed loudly as if he'd said a hilarious joke.

I got goose bumps on my arm when he called me pretty but I decided to ignore them and leave the other way round. The one with piercings held my wrist tightly and said "Come now? Is that any way to greet your senpai?"

He wore a spiky ring on each finger so his tight grip hurt me a lot. "Excuse me, do you mind letting me go?" I said to him seriously but the two behind him just laughed.

"Come on! Don't be like that! Why don't you just hang out with us?" said Piercings-san and again the other two laughed.

He clearly didn't intend to let me go and my wrist was really hurting. "I said let me go!" I screamed.

"Oi! What the hell is wrong with this chick?! I asked nicely but now I have to be the bad guy? So be it." He said. His stupid looking face suddenly looked scary. I can't use my powers against him he's only human but if he doesn't let me go I won't have any choice.

He started pulling me towards him and the other two started cheering. My wrist was bleeding a little bit and he pulled me tightly against him. I did the first thing any girl in distress is supposed to do and started screaming and slapping at his face with my other hand.

Unknowingly my little finger hooked onto his nose piercing as I was slapping him so I accidentally tore it off. There was a moment of silence as we both stared at each other. Me staring at the blood pouring from his face, him staring at my hand holding a bloody nose ring. Then we both screamed, him screaming because I just ripped off an earring from his nose (taking a little bit of flesh) and me screaming for the same reason.

"What is wrong with you!" he yelled as he knelt on the floor in pain. I almost apologized but instead I yelled back "You started it!"

It was at that moment Ichigo jumped in. He looked at the scene then looked at me

"Inoue?"

A/N: Tada! so there you have it! Please leave a review to let me know what you think, i love reading your opinions and theories or you for reading till next time :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I want to thank everyone reading and reviewing. If we weren't continents apart i would kiss you.

Disclaimer: None of the character in Bleach belong to me (duh) I'm just a pancake.

Chapter five

Orihime's POV

In all my wildest dreams and I do mean _all_ my wildest dreams; this scene right here is one I could never ever imagine. Ichigo jumping in on me with bloody hands and some guy rolling around in pain (that _I_ caused) it's crazy, ridiculous, absurd but it's true. I didn't know what to say to Ichigo, It looks like I attacked these poor students. I felt incredibly bad like I'd been caught doing something wrong. The guy rolling in pain had stopped his screaming and instead started to crawl away mumbling something that sounded a lot like "Crazy bitch"

"I-Inoue? Umm are you ok? " Ichigo asked. He had his fists raised as if he was about to punch someone but was he looking at me a bit confused and the other two guys slipped away quietly.

"I umm heard you scream so…" Why is he worried about me? I'm not the one hurt. Now I feel guilty for hurting that poor guy.

I was still standing a bit dazed so he came towards me and held my hands which I realized are shaking. "Oi say something, tell me what happened." He looked a bit uneasy like he was worried I might cry. He looked down at my hands and saw the scratches on my wrist caused by that guy's spiky rings and he frowned.

"Those bastards, I'll get each one of them" Well he doesn't have to do that apparently I already got them. I'm still feeling guilty about hurting that guy. Ichigo held my wrist gently and looked at it as if by staring with a deep scowl he could make the scratches go away. The scratch wasn't deep but it was bleeding steadily. Ichigo spoke again interrupting my thoughts.

"Umm here I'll stop the bleeding" He said and then proceeded to rip off the sleeve of his shirt and then wrap it around my wrist.

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun you don't have to-" He cut me off and said "Yes I do Inoue. If I can't even keep you safe here, then what use am I?" His eyes were fierce as he spoke. "You are a precious friend Inoue; I don't want to see you hurt o-or umm sad."

My heart did back flips and I couldn't stop the wide smile that spread on my face.

"What I meant was you don't have to rip off your uniform, I can heal myself" He realized his mistake and actually _blushed_. I burst out laughing at this and he smiled at me forgetting his embarrassment.

"Well whatever just stop the bleeding." He mumbled grumpily.

I was still smiling as I called on my Shun Shun Rikka. I felt the warm glow as my spirits fixed my arm, in seconds my wrist was healed and clean as if nothing had ever happened. Ichigo was staring at me patiently and I realized he was still holding my hands.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"I umm was looking for Ishida-kun by the faculty building and then I started wandering around and I accidentally ended up here" I don't want Also I didn't mean to rip off that guy's piercing It was an accident I swear and.." my hands were shaking again and I was rambling but Ichigo held my hands tighter in his and it felt like electricity was shooting through my veins, just from his hand wrapped around mine. I looked him in the eye and got that bittersweet ache I always get when looking at him. He's absolutely beautiful but so out of my reach; it's like watching all those cooking shows that show delicious delicacies that you'll probably never get the chance to taste. I look away before my mouth starts watering.

Ichigo realizing he's still holding my hand lets go and shoves his hand in his pockets looking away from me.

"I-I'm sorry" I mumble looking down at my feet.

"For what?" he asked looking at me confused. We started walking back to class.

"Well I did hurt that guy pretty bad and even though I didn't mean to I caused you trouble again" I sighed and looked down at my feet. It's true, I hate being a burden to anyone especially to Kurosaki-kun, and he already has so much to take care of.

"But you didn't cause me any trouble, helping a friend isn't troublesome at all especially if it's you." He said and smiled down at me. I felt warmth seep into my chest as he smiled at me.

Step one: check

"Arigato, Kurosaki-kun" I said beaming at him.

I couldn't help skipping a little bit as I walked back to class with Ichigo behind me. He had his hands in his pockets and I kept glancing back at him. We were both silent but it was a comfortable silence; a silence that I didn't want to break with my nervous rambling. My mind was running a thousand miles per second and I was excited to get my book and find out what was step two!

All too soon, we got to the class and Ichigo went back to his seat. He wasn't smiling any more but I still felt traces of his warm smile a while ago in my mind.

Ichigo's POV

**"****Real smooth chief you followed her?!"**

'I did NOT follow her! I happened to be taking a stroll in the general direction of her riatsu!'

**"****yeah right, admit you're a sick bastard"**

This internal argument with my hollow is beyond frustrating. I want to yell and throw something at him but I would most likely be locked up in an asylum if I made a scene like that in front of my classmates.

Let school be over already! I feel so agitated and restless for some reason. My palms are sweating, my heart is beating like it's on vibrate and my palms are sweating for God's sake! What is wrong with me?! I glance at Inoue again; she's smiling and doodling in her notebook. Watching her, I calm down for just about a second until I remember her smile when I held her small hands in mine, my heart speeds up again and I turn away from her quickly.

"**Haha I think you need to punch something to regain your manliness, want me to rough you up a bit?**"

'Will you shut up?! Why the hell are you so talkative lately any ways?'

Unexpectedly he didn't answer me. At least he's quiet now. I make an effort to listen to sensei but it's like she's speaking a foreign language. I'm definitely failing math. Staring at the wall till school is over is all that's left for me to do.

Orihime's POV

I'm so excited to get home I almost run out when the bell finally rings signaling the end of school. Tatsuki has practice today so she hastily waves goodbye as she runs out. I'm so happy I can't stop smiling. I turn around to face Ichigo and he stops packing up his bag when I call out to him.

"Thanks for your help today! Kurosaki-kun" I beam at him and walk to his desk. He looks startled for a bit before he replies.

"Well I didn't do anything, you were fine on your own" He smiles a bit and I beam at him.

"You did more than enough" I smile looking into his eyes. He looks away and clears his throat.

"Well umm I'll see you tomorrow I guess" He scratches the back of his neck, grabs his bag and leaves.  
>I'm still smiling to myself and everyone else is pouring out of the class room. I'm about to leave too when I notice Ichigo left his notebook. It's his math book. I pick it up and out of curiosity I flip through it. Well if there is something even Ichigo is bad at and that's math. I giggle to myself and hold onto it, I'll give it to him tomorrow I decide as I skip out of the class.<p>

When I reach home, I change out of my uniform, eat some lunch and crawl into bed to take a short nap. I do all this while smiling and feeling excited but I can't remember why I'm so excited. I just keep picturing Ichigo's smile (he did that a lot today!). As I remember the way he held my hands I feel my fingers tingle all over again.

"You are a precious friend Inoue; I don't want to see you hurt o-or umm sad"

You see! I am a friend to Ichigo and a precious one at that, i think in triumph. Wait… Step one is check! I suddenly remember why I was so excited. I jump out of bed and zoom to my sock drawer where I kept my precious book. Step two here I come!

**2. ****Break the "nice guy" or "sweet girl" stereotype.**

**Most guys and girls who find themselves in the "friend zone" are usually the "nice guy" or "****sweet girl****". If you're someone who wants to avoid making other people uncomfortable at any cost you probably fall into this category. When you're romantically attracted to someone but you don't want to "ruin" the friendship by expressing your interest or making a move, you'll end up holding yourself back in many ways. The trouble is, when you make other people's feelings more important than your own (instead of finding that happy balance), you're unconsciously communicating to people that your own feelings don't matter. **

**· ****If nothing else, inaction tells the other person that you're simply not interested**

**Try behaving in a different manner, so that he/she sees you in a different way, as more of a romantic interest than a friend. Prepare yourself for this; Are you ready to put yourself out there?**

I read this twice and turned it over in my head. Ok fine I guess I do kind of maybe fall into the sweet girl category. Then how do I change that? Should I? How do I behave in a different manner? I don't want to change who I am. Breaking out of the sweet girl category seems hard.

This step is hard! Why aren't there any clues in the book?! I'm not getting any ideas and when I look at the wall clock I see it's almost time for me to go to my part time job. I get up to change still contemplating my dilemma.

As I dress into my long skirt and button up sweater it hits me. I should mix up my closet a bit! But Then I realize Ichigo isn't really the type to notice any change in the way I dress; unless I do something drastic like dress like Rangiku-san. I blush red just thinking about doing that. How would a scene like that even play out?

_Orihime walks into the classroom dressed in a short skirt and a tight red tank top that showed half her cleavage. Every student turns to look at her; she's like a goddess. Her orange hair falls in waves around her shoulders. She turns her stormy grey eyes to the strawberry haired boy staring at her. She smirks as he stares at her awestruck. She walks confidently towards him swaying her hips provocatively, ignoring all her drooling admirers. "Inoue? You look… different" he says when she reached him. Smirking again she pulled him from his shirt and brought his face closer to hers. With a spark their lips met with a heated passion that neither of them could ignore. The room seemed to fade away until it was just the two of them; lost in the moment but then… someone coughed. _

_Wait what?_

I blinked twice and snapped back to reality. What am I day dreaming for!? I would never do that! And… wow just wow… I mean I just can't even… It would be so…

My brain is all muddled up and I'm sure my face is as red as a tomato. I finish dressing up fast and hurry to the bakery where I work after school.

A/N:So there it is folks! As always thank you so much for reading, I love everyone who takes the time to leaves a review so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello people! Here's another update! yay! I've been trying to make my chapters longer and minimize grammatical errors and on top of all that i'm trying not to fail chemistry so..yeah doing pretty good. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed each of you make me so happy.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach+characters+plot= Tite Kubo not me, Me= Monkey**

Chapter six

Orihime's POV

It's been a slow day at work but I don't mind. Even though it's quiet I love working with Akari-san. She's older than I am but I get along with her. Her son Hiro-chan sometimes stops by the Bakery to see his mum. He was an adorable cheeky six year old who always brightened up the place. Today it was dull and I was still thinking about step 2.

It seems impossible, Do something different, behave differently without changing who I am? As my thoughts were running at a billion miles an hour I didn't notice the next customer until he spoke.

"How much for these, miss?"

I looked up startled to see the smiling face of Andou-kun.

"Andou-kun, what are you doing here?" I'm a bit surprised to see him here but I smile back at him anyways.

"Well for now I want some of these cro-…krou" He stammered at the French word.

I giggled "You mean a croissant?"He grinned and laughed "yeah! That! I'd like four please"

I wrapped up his order and took the bill he held out but instead of leaving he took a seat and ate them right here. I didn't mind him being there so I went back to work. After a while Andou-kun had finished all four of his croissants and was staring at the ceiling bored.

"Why don't you go talk to him? He looks bored" Akari-san said. So I went around the counter to talk to him.

"Hey Andou-kun, what are you doing?" He sat up straight as if startled by my presence.

"Oh I'm just admiring the ceiling… it's umm quiet nice" He seemed nervous and it was making me uneasy, I'm used to his usual bright smile.

"Thank you, you should see it without cobwebs" I say trying to pull out his usual smile. It works and he flashes me a grin. "nah! The cobwebs add to the charm!" He laughs and I join him. Now that he isn't nervous any more he can tell me why he's here.

"So whats up? Can I help you with anything?" I ask.

"Umm yeah would you do me a favor?" He asks looking at me.

"Sure" I respond without thinking twice about it.

"Will you come home with me today?"

"What?"

I'm speechless for a while. I stare at him in shock and he stares back nervously at me. Is he kidding? He blinks and then his eyes go wide.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it that way! I meant… Oh god I'm so sorry" He's blushing and I can't stop myself from laughing.

"What I meant was I need help for Tatsuki's party, It's this Saturday and I have no idea what to do. I told Auntie I'd handle everything and that all she had to do was bake the cake. What a stupid thing to do! Now I have to handle decorations, entertainment, food. I mean how do you even hire a clown? Should I hire a clown? Tatsuki likes them right?" He ran out of breath and looked up at me.

Today is Thursday, her birthday is on Saturday. "You haven't done anything till now?" I ask a bit horrified.

"Noo! I don't know why I thought it was such a brilliant idea to throw a party but now…"

"We have a lot of work to do" I turned to Akari-san to ask if I could leave early today. She waved me off and smiled. "Go ahead, I can handle an empty shop" I smiled gratefully as I took off my apron.

"So you'll help me?" He looked at me hopefully. I smiled before nodding.

He jumped up and down and laughed loudly "Yosh! This will be the best party ever!"

We walk out of the bakery in silence, Andou-kun smiling the whole time. "So we don't have much time so today I can help get the decorations out of the way." I say to him.

"Thank you so much! I couldn't figure out anything, you are literally saving my life"

"It's for Tatsuki-chan no big deal" I make a mental list of all the things we need and we stop to buy supplies. We get to Tatsuki-chan's modest yet comfortable home carrying everything we need for decorations; markers, balloons and lots of glitter (which I know Tatsuki would hate but Andou-kun insisted)

"Tatsuki left an hour ago for the Dojo so we have like 3 hours"

Unloading the stuff, we get to work. Andou-kun really tried his best to help but he always accidentaly spilled paint over the poster or accidentally gluing his fingers together so I decided to keep him safely away from the banners and instead asked him to blow the balloons. While we work Andou-kun tells me funny stories about his school. He told me about his friends that were all now in different universities. I wonder to myself why Andou-kun hasn't gone to university himself. Tatsuki's mum came in later and offered us delicious snacks as we coloured, pasted and glittered the decorations.

I didn't notice time pass by and when I look outside I'm surprised to see its already dark, I should go home but I decide to help Andou-kun finish up. All that's left is to box up all the decorations until the party. Just as we're done I hear Tatsuki's loud footsteps approaching the front door.

"Mom, I'm back" she announces. Both Andou-kun and I freeze, it's all over if she sees me here now. Andou-kun quickly grabs my wrist and shoves me into the cramped closet along with the decorations. It's uncomfortable in here but I stay perfectly still holding my breath.

"What's for dinner?" Tatsuki said coming in.

"Umm sweat heart why don't you shower before you eat? I'll have your dinner on the table by then" said her mom. I sigh in relief if Tatsuki leaves and goes to her room I can slip out unnoticed.

"I hate showering on an empty stomach you know that, I'll eat then shower. Happy?" She replied. I hear her drop her stuff and take a seat.

"Do you really want to sit there like that? You stink like a corpse! What the hell do you do in that dojo?" Andou-kun adds but Tatsuki doesn't buy it.

"I don't care idiot, I'm gonna eat right here for as long as I want so get used to my pleasant smell!" She said clearly annoyed with Andou-kun who just laughed.

I guess I have to get used to the cramped closet for a while. There isn't enough space to sit so I stood in there for what felt like hours. I couldn't entertain myself with anything and the cold darkness made me uneasy. So when Andou-kun opened the closet door after forever I was so relieved I could have cried.

"She's in the shower right now so you can go home." He said taking my hand and helping me out.

"Thank you, Good night" I said as I walked out of the front door which he held open for me. He closed it behind him and smiled at me instead of going back in.

"Gosh Orihime-chan I'm not going to let you go home on your own! " He threw his head back and laughed confidently then led the way back to my place.

Ichigo's POV

I should feel sorry for all the hollows that happened to cross my path this afternoon. I felt so… I have no idea how to describe the giddy restless feeling I had this afternoon. Ever since what happened with Inoue earlier today I keep getting nervous and excited all over again. I keep thinking about the warmth I felt when her hands were in mine. I keep thinking about the way she smiled at me. I keep thinking about her, more than I ever had.

There's always a pull that forces me to her apartment to check up on her and tonight is no exception, I want to see her now even though she might already be asleep by now. So I flash stepped to her apartment. I stand beside her window which is open again I thought to myself; it revealed and empty bedroom. I frown at this. where could she be? Its like 11:00. I climb inside her bedroom without a second thought.

"**First stalking and now breaking and entering, you really are a stalker**" said my hollow.

'Could you just shut up? I don't need your shit right now'

Her room smells of strawberries I think to myself. Standing alone in her room somehow makes me feel like creepy stalker and I've had enough of that feeling.

I climb back out of the window and then I sense her coming. About time, i think to myself. Where could she have been all day to be coming home at this hour? I hide behind a neighbouring roof and wait for her to appear. And when she does I feel my insides burn in anger. She was with that guy whose name I didn't care about! Why is he walking her home so late? Why are they laughing like they'd had the time of their lives? I feel so irritated and I stare at him with so much intensity that bastard should be feeling hot. When they get to her door I unknowingly hold my breath. If he leans in to kiss her I swear I'm going to use bankai on his ass. To my relief they just said goodbye to each other before he left.

It certainly crossed my mind to go after him.

"**Kick his ass! That piece of shit is trespassing on your territory! Make him pay!**"

My territory? She's not mine at all… I only wish. I turn back and head home even though I haven't finished my rounds around the town. Karakura town should be fine for one night besides I'm not in the mood.

"**Running away like a little bitch?**" He says disgusted.

'I said I'm not in the mood'

I climb into my window and change back to my human form. If I felt restless before it's the opposite of how I feel now. Right now I feel a sinking whirlpool deep within me that is leaving me exhausted. I lie in bed waiting for sleep to come for me and I don't notice when it does.

I open my eyes to see the moonlight shining on my face. In the silence the night sky feels comforting and the lonely moon seems to be at its brightest.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I turn to see none other than Inoue beside me. The moonlight on her face seems to be making her glow beautifully almost angelically.

"Yeah" My voice comes out as a whisper. She doesn't seem real and I don't care that I'm shamelessly staring at her face.

"You're awfully quiet, what's wrong?" she asks turning to me. I don't say anything because I can't tell her that I'm speechless by her beauty. I reach out and lightly brush her hair from her face, twirling the ginger lock around my finger.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asks me. I'm a bit startled by her question. "No, how could I be mad at you?"  
>I say stroking her face lightly. She still looks a bit worried,<p>

"I know you don't like me talking to Andou-kun even though I've told you a billion times that we're just friends."

"Huh?" What is she talking about?

"You know there's only one man I love" She says. My throat goes dry as she looks at me with those stormy grey eyes.

"W-what?" She smiles and comes closer; so close I can feel her breath on my face. "I'm all yours Ichigo" She whispered in my ear then nibbled it lightly. I felt like I melted into a puddle of mush and I couldn't even think straight. She held my face in her hands and kissed me. Her scent is intoxicating, assailing my nose, making me drown in all of her. Strawberries, a part of me notes, the other part is thinking that if I die tonight I don't care whether I go to heaven or hell. She's all I care about. She sighed against my mouth and my body comes to life kissing her back with everything I've got.

I want to hold her, taste her, and explore all her curves. Her lips are unbelievably soft against mine. She parted her lips and my tongue glided across her bottom lip. My heart started pounding loudly in my ears as her fingers ran through my unruly hair. I pulled away from her to trail kisses against her neck. She sighed and sat up so she was looking down at me. I moved to sit up as well but she gently placed a hand on my chest keeping me lying down. Still looking down at me she straddled my waist with a cute and seemingly innocent smile playing on her lips. I couldn't look away even when she slowly started unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse.

"You're so beautiful" I say quietly. She stops unbuttoning and looks down at me adoringly. She leans down and kisses me. She slips her hand under my shirt and explores my stomach, her nails grazing my skin and leaving faint scratches. She pulls back and looks at me. She says something but I don't hear her. Her lips move but no words come out.

"What?"

"I said wake the hell up!" someone yelled and kicked me in the stomach.

I look up furiously and I see my dad. "A young man shouldn't sleep till-"

"Shut the hell up!" I yell and send him flying with a kick. Which I admit was ten times stronger than most days.

"I meant you're going to be late for school" he grunted and rolled away with exaggerated tears falling down his face..

"Ughh!" My face was red and probably not from anger at my dad. I got ready from school in a rush. I stormed out of the house only stopping to grab some toast. My heart was pounding more than it ever has before, as if I were being chased by Kenpachi.

What the hell was up with that dream?! Nope! I can't think about it! I won't!

I start running towards school to take my mind off the way her lips felt against mine even in a dream. The way she- NO! I can't!

With all the running I reach school in time but I stop short when I see Inoue in the distance. This morning she's not with Tatsuki but she's with _him_ again, alone. I stand there fuming and I feel such fury I could breathe fire right now. Again he smiles at her and she smiles back at him. He waves at her and she waves back. I stand there even after she goes into Karakura high.

"**Now are you going to show that little maggot who's boss or should I? That punk needs to learn to stay away from your woman**"

I start walking towards him as soon as Inoue is out of sight 'she's not my woman she a… friend?'

"**Yeah that was a real ****_friendly_**** dream you had last night**"

'I thought I told you to SHUT UP!' I was more furious than ever when I reached the guy who I've decided to name bastard. Honestly it's a wonder I didn't punch him immediately. He turned and looked at me.

"Oh! Aren't you Ichigo? Orihime-chan's friend!" The world friend echoed in my head and I glared at him. "remember me?" He said pointing at himself with a goofy smile.

"No" I said angrily.

"Haha I'm An-"

"Don't care" I interrupted. Despite me being so rude he still smiled at me.

"Ah that's alright my name isn't as cool as yours! I mean I can imagine singing a cheer with your name." To my total horror he started singing(loudly) and dancing right there. Throwing in a clapping and jazz fingers. "ICHIGO! GO FOR IC-H-I-G-O because he's number 1!"

He struck a ridiculous pose at the and smiled widely as if waiting for applause. How the hell am I supposed to punch him now? He's smiling innocently at me and I wanted to give him a cookie instead.

"Ugghh!" I threw up my hands in frustration and stormed away from him.

"**wow what a fucking idiot, is that what she's into? Because I don't think you can pull off those dance moves **"

'For the last time Inoue isn't like that she supposed to be a friend!'

"**That's such a lie! Who the hell decided she's just a friend?**"

'No one decided that! It's just how it is! She's so beautiful, pure and innocent why the hell would she be with a bastard like me? She's too perfect for that! It doesn't matter that I lo… ' I cut off my trail of thought and picked up the pace towards Karakura high

"**You disgust me king**"

"Didn't ask your opinion" I said as I walked into the school building.

**A/N: Ta-da! that's all folks! Till next time! Hope you guys enjoyed this and let me know what you thought! So leave a review to get a cookie!**

**Nah there's no cookie but maybe some more dancing from Andou-chan? ╮(─▽─)╭**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Super sorry for the late update i had exams and stuff. Thank you to everyone reading your reviews make me want to type faster till my fingers break! :D

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, it belongs to Tite Kubo (duh), I am just a panda

Chapter 7

Orihime's POV

I look up hopefully as yet another not- Ichigo walks into class. I keep nervously waiting for him to walk in but then the bell rings and Mikami sensei walks into class. She was short woman who always looked exhausted no matter what time of the day you saw her. She always had messy hair that seemed to hold all her stationery. I glumly sit pouting in a class that suddenly seemed boring without my sunshine sulking in his seat. I only start paying attention when the Mikami sensei starts talking about our class project.

"This is going to be 40% of your grade and also it's a group project"

The whole class started cheering loudly until Mikami sensei interrupted the rowdy teens. "It's going to be a presentation so there's not going to be any slacking off! You will also not get to pick your partners! Sorry to disappoint!" the whole class groaned in disappointment at the same time some mumbling things they didn't dare say to her face. "Now I will announce your partners."

She started reading names from a sheet. She placed us in groups of three randomly. Usually I'm paired with Tatsuki and we finish up our work early. But this time it's a random selection so I'm a bit nervous to hear who my partners are.

"Mizuiro Kojima, Kurosaki Ichigo and-" My heart froze and I held my breath.

"and Orihime Inoue." Yes! In my excitement I squealed out loud and the whole class turned to me. I quickly started coughing and stared at my open textbook. I didn't hear the rest of the names; I was just thrilled to be paired with Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't turn up for the first four classes, so when the lunch bell rang all hope I had that he would turn up was shot down the drain. I hope he's not sick or something.

Tatsuki is having a fight with our red haired classmate Chizuru as usual. I'll never understand why they always fight. Chizuru is so nice and friendly. I walked out of class quietly and walked around the hallways, smiling politely at the boys that called out to me. Without a specific destination in mind I unknowingly wandered to the rooftop. It's a beautiful day even though the weather forecasts threaten grey skies. The cool breeze that sweeps through my hair makes me shiver a little.

As I walked further into the open space I was surprised to see Ichigo lying on the floor; asleep. This was where he was I realize. Cautiously I inch closer towards him until I'm standing right beside him. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping so unlike the fierce fighter he transforms to when he's protecting the people he cares about.

I feel the urge to touch his face. Without even thinking about it I reached forward to brush my fingers through his hair like I'd dreamt of doing for so long. Just before my fingers could touch him, his eyes suddenly snapped open and he grabbed my hand in his.

He moved so quickly I didn't even have time to jerk away. He looked surprised to see me bending over him while I looked mortified to have been caught trying to touch him as he slept. There was a moment of silence that felt like an eternity where we both stared at each other and right when I was about to say something, say some lame excuse to explain what I was doing here; he spoke.

"Inoue?" My name came from his lips like a whispered prayer and I couldn't say anything in that moment because I feared I would shatter the delicate moment. I assume he's still sleepy because he looks a bit dazed. One of his hands held mine and with his other hand he reached out and lightly touched my hair. His fingers gently twirling one of the dangling locks of my hair. My heartbeat accelerated at his simple touch. This isn't a dream right? I don't remember falling asleep. If it is a dream it wouldn't be a problem if I touch him too right? so I boldly reach out with my other hand to lightly graze his cheek.

The second I touched him the spell broke, Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and I froze completely. He snatched his hands away at the same time I snatched mine away. He turned his face away at the same time I turned mine away.

"Kurosaki-kun I was-"

"Inoue what-"

We said at the same time. His face was still turned away from me and I felt so embarrassed. "Umm you didn't show up for class this morning so umm sensei sent me to err umm… tell you that we're paired together for the English project!"

"What?" he asked finally turning to face me.

"yeah it's 40% of our grade and we have to present it." Talking about something has put my nerves at ease and I've sort of calmed down.

"Oh that's great" he replied simply.

"It is quite great, if you think about it. The two of us could easily make an amazing presentation together and poof! 40% of our final grade is done." I say cheerfully.

"I meant it's great because I'm paired with you" He smiled slightly, then quickly added "You are the best in English so being paired with you is an easy A for me" His smile widened and I giggled. Now that the awkward tension is gone I sit down beside him. We both remain silent but then a thought pops into my mind.

"Hey umm kurosaki-kun are you doing anything tomorrow night?" I realized I hadn't even thought about inviting him to the surprise party. He looks at me curiously before he replies "No, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Tatsuki-chan's birthday party! It's a surprise party! I've been planning it with Andou-kun, I'm sure it will be so much fun! Will you come?" He looks at me confused for a second and then realization hits him.

"Tomorrow is her birthday? And you've been planning it with… I see." He smiles and closes his eyes but doesn't say anything. Maybe he doesn't want to go? Parties aren't really his thing maybe. But I really really want him to come.

"Say you'll come pleeeeaaaasssseeee, pleeeeaaaseeee" I know I sound annoying but I want to bug him into agreeing to come. He looks at me with that a sly little smile on his face and says, "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

I'm a bit taken aback at how fast he agreed to go. He seems to be in a cheerful mood although I don't understand why. Before I can say anything else the bell rings signaling the end of lunch break and Ichigo gets up.

"Let's head back to class you don't want to miss class do you?" He holds his hand out to help me up and looks at me with a playful smirk playing on his lips; that is so unlike him I think to myself. I take his outstretched hands and in one fluid motion he pulls me to my feet effortlessly. Letting my hands go he leads the way back to class with me trailing behind him more than a little confused.

Ichigo's POV

This is great! Everything is just perfect today isn't it? I've just been in a great mood since I talked to Inoue. She's not dating that idiot! I was worried for nothing. I feel a warm buzzing happiness when I remember the way I her hair felt running through my fingers. The look on her face when she lightly grazed my cheek brings an embarrassing redness to my cheek and I hope no one in class notices.

The last few lessons fly by without phasing my good mood and when the bell rings I pack up my books to go home. I find myself lingering a bit to maybe get a chance to talk to Inoue who is talking to Tatsuki. This was a bad idea because Keigo comes over to talk to me(loudly) instead.

"Ichigo! What's been up man? Seriously even though you're hear it's like I never see you! Is it because you're busy? Is it because it's our last year and you're thinking about your future? Or are you just Avoiding me? Don't you mi-"He rambles until Mizuiro cuts him off. Seriously it's amazing how he can talk so much without stopping to breathe even once. He could add that to his resume it could be his special (only) talent or whatever.

"Keigo-san you shouldn't talk so much you're exhausting every one's ears" He said with a polite smile. "Ah yes Kurosaki-san we're paired together for the English project." He informed me. Wait what?

"I thought Inoue was my partner?" I ask hoping he'll say something like _'Oh yeah I meant I'm with Keigo over here. So you can have Inoue all to yourself'_

Instead he says "Yes we're paired in groups of three, so I'm with you guys" Keigo jumps in and says "Ha! Ichigo did you think you'll have Orihime-chan to yourself? No chance! Although I wish I was in a group with her. She's beau-" Mizuiro cuts him of before my fist could get a chance. I gather up my bag and turn to leave but I walk right into Inoue.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun here, I uhmm forgot to give you this." She hands me a notebook, my math notebook. Weird I thought I'd thrown it away. "Thanks, I'll see you later"

"Yeah, at the party" she whispers and winks at me. After that she skips out of the classroom with Tatsuki behind her.

On my way home I realize that I should do something for Tatsuki's birthday. I can't show up empty handed. Damn, I have to get her a present or something. I guess I'll go to the mall later on today.

But when I reached home I was greeted with my father's usual loud greeting. It's like he saves up all his energy just to annoy me when I come home. Karin is reading a magazine in the living room and Yuzu is busying herself in the kitchen. All in all everything seems normal. After eating my lunch I climbed up to my room and instantly fell asleep. The kind of dreamless sleep that doesn't feel relaxed at all; the kind of sleep you have before a test.

When I woke up a couple of hours later, I wanted nothing more than to roll back and fall asleep but I remembered I had to get something for Tatsuki's birthday party. I threw on a sweatshirt and some jeans and went outside through the front door.

"Don't be gone too long!" My dad yelled from the door. I waved him off and made my way to the train station. It's not a long ride so I didn't mind standing so that an old granny could have my seat.

I got off the train and walked the short distance to the mall entrance. It's the same mall where I saw Inoue and that guy together for the first time. Were they planning the party then? Definitely I assure myself, they definitely weren't on a date or anything like that.

**Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better, chief**

'What do you mean? You heard her they're planning the party together, so that's why they've been together a lot'

**So that's why you're going to sit around till someone does take her?**

I don't have a reply to that. What am i expected to do? Walk up to tell her how I feel? No way! That would ruin our friendship and I can't lose her. So the best thing to do is to just…I don't even know what I'm doing.

I'm over thinking this and it's putting me in a bad mood. I just need to hurry up and find something Tatsuki would like. I start thinking about what the hell she would like when I hear someone call my name. The over cheerful voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard and I instantly recognize who it is. I turn and see no one else but Andou waving and coming towards me. I turn around and walk away pretending I didn't see him but when I turned again he was still waving and smiling at me.

"Ichigo!" I walk faster and duck behind a flower stall. After that I ran inside a couple of shops and I was convinced I'd lost him or that he'd at least gotten the hint and stopped following me. But then someone tapped me on my shoulder and it was Andou smiling at me panting as I he'd been running.

"Hey! What are the chances of bumping into you here?! Seriously! Small world"

He smiles expectantly. "Yeah, small world" I've decided it's pointless and impossible to be mad at someone like him.

"So you're probably here to buy something for Tatsuki huh?" He says. I guess I could use his help in choosing a gift since I can't come up with anything.

"Yeah I am"

"So you're going to get her a book?" He asks and points to the store I'm standing right in front of. I hadn't realized I had ended up in front of a bookstore.

"I'm not sure what Tatsuki likes but I know for a fact she hates reading" I say to him. It's true she's been known to throw textbooks at teachers.

"I know ! That's exactly why you should definitely get her a book" he says smiling.

"Do you think she'll actually like it though?" I ask still unsure about his idea.

"No, she'll hate it! That's why you should buy a book for her. Firstly it'll be hilarious and secondly she could actually learn something" He laughs and then grabs my arm and steers me into the shop. Buying a gift that Tatsuki would hate just to annoy her? I was starting to like this guy.

I don't read much myself so I have no idea what to pick so I look through the shelves bored already. The self help section is actually a bit funny. The titles somehow make me laugh.

'**_How_**_ **to be happy? Cheer the fuck up!**_'

That one's funny.

'**_How to tell Asians apart!_**'

That's funny yet racist but still kind of funny.

'**_How to write a self help book_**'

That's funny and dumb but still funny.

The next title made me pause. '**Escape Planet friend zone**'

That's… wait what? Friend zone.

That's… wait that's me. I'm in the friend zone. I snatch the book of the shelf and look at the front cover. I almost drop it when I see the picture on the cover. There's a picture of a couple on the cover passionately kissing and I couldn't stop myself from imagining Inoue and I as the couple lip locking and my face turns crimson red. Just the thought of kissing her makes me want to explode on the spot.

I am not going to get this book it's stupid, I mean these books don't actually work. It's a load of crap I tell myself as I read the description at the back.

**Are you madly in love with your guy/girl friend? Want to know how to make him/her start to feel the same way? You've come to the right place!**

**The object of your affection thinks of you as more of a brother or sister than anything else. While it's notoriously hard to get out of the "friend zone", if you really want to escape, follow 's well-structured easy to follow plan**

I drop it back in its place on the shelf and right beside it there's another one.

'**Turn Friendship into Love; by award winning author Dr. Yamanaka'**

It's the same author but the cover of this one is less uhmm shameful. The couple (Same one) are staring deep into each other's eyes in this one. I figure this one would be less embarrassing so I grab it of the shelf.

**HAHAHAHA you are so fucking pathetic! You seriously just bought a book to help you get that woman?! You are such a loser! HAHAHAHAHA!**

I don't know why I thought the damn hollow wouldn't find out about the book but now that he has I wish I could crawl into a hole in the barren desert of hueco mundo and die there.

**Bad enough it takes you ages to figure out you're in the friend zone but you need to help you get the girl! This is hilarious!**

'Shut your trap or I swear to-'

"Ichigo? You done?" said Andou from down the aisle.

"What? Uhmm just a sec I'll meet you at the counter." Crap I haven't picked anything for Tatsuki yet. As I walk down the aisle I pick any book randomly and it turns out to be a long book on Japanese history. Tatsuki is definitely going to hate it. When I get to the counter to pay for my purchase Andou is standing with his hands in his pockets whistling. I sure as hell don't want him to see my stupid friend zone book but luckily his phone rang and he went aside to answer it.

I drop the two books on the counter and the store clerk looks at me with his eyebrows raised."You know this author has been quite popular recently." He says. Why is he chatting with me? Can't he just wrap this up fast? He looks at Andou and a huge grin spreads on his face. He points at Andou and chuckles.

"You know just the other day he was in here with -" He starts to say but I cut him off. All I'm interested in is getting home with these books.

"That's great. Now can we finish up here?" I interrupt him.

The guy shrugs and finally takes my money and I leave without taking my receipt or Andou.

A/N: There it is! Thank you so much for reading. Sorry in advance if the update is late. School really interferes with life huh. Love you guys :D


End file.
